Mommy Issues
by E Salvatore
Summary: Damon reflects on these two little words that got him into all this mess in the first place, starting with the part where he fell in love with Katherine. Part of my SWB Initiative.


**MOMMY ISSUES**

**Damon reflects on these two little words that got him into all this mess in the first place, starting with the part where he fell in love with Katherine. Part of my SWB Initiative.**

* * *

><p>Mommy issues.<p>

I mean, I've heard of people with daddy issues. By which I mean I've been with lots of people with daddy issues.

But mommy issues? Me?

Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Actually, Caroline might just be right.<p>

I know she only shouted that when she was pissed at me because of…well, something. Can't remember. But maybe Blondie's got it right. Maybe I really do have mommy issues.

Would explain why I fell for Katherine in the first place. Ah, that lovely psychotic bitch I like to call Katherine. When I first met her, she reminded me so much of Mother – joyful, energetic, brave, someone with an actual voice who said what she wanted, when she wanted. Mother was all those things. She was somewhat irresistible, someone you couldn't help but gravitate towards, if only to know who the heck this bright young woman is. I mean, was. Whatever.

The servants used to tell me that Mother was scandalous, to say the least. She played with girls and boys. She wore skirts and pants, as and when she wanted to. She said what she wanted and was never sorry for it. She went to dances and she went to council meetings. She was pretty and smart; beauty and brains, something Mystic Falls had never encountered before her. In fact, they were clueless when it came to Mother. They just didn't know whether to love her or hate her; to admire her or look down on her.

In short, she was like Katherine. Or maybe Katherine was like her.

Whatever it is, that must be why I fell for Katherine. Because she reminded me of my mother. Without the psychotic bitch part, of course.

Oh shit, Blondie might actually be right.

* * *

><p>And what about the part where I fought with Stefan for Katherine?<p>

That's so not me. I mean, back in the day, Stefan was hopeless. He probably would've ended up in an arranged marriage if not for Katherine. And that's exactly why I should've just left Katherine to him, like I did with all those other girls when we were growing up.

I, obviously, never did have trouble with the ladies. Most of them had troubles with me _after _I'd dated them, but until then, no lady could resist me. (Except Katherine. And Elena. Not to mention Judgey. Shit, this isn't looking good.) So whenever I was with a lady Stefan liked, I'd push her to him, hoping like Hell that my lil' brother would just man up and find someone he could love.

And when he did find someone – Katherine, in fact – I fought him for her. Years of pushing girls to him and the one he does like, I have to have.

This is just so typical.

Not to mention that my recently-acknowledged mommy issues are to blame for this, not me. If only Katherine wasn't quite like Mother, I wouldn't have been so fascinated by her in the first damn place.

On the downside, I would've been dead by now.

Which, you know, sucks.

* * *

><p>This mommy issues crap explains so much.<p>

Like why I got so angry when I found out Stefan was with Katherine too. And that time I caught them together. Ooh, not to mention that time Katherine was all, _I never loved you, Damon, it was Stefan. Sucks to be you._

So, if I'm gonna be all _psychological _about this, I would say that losing Katherine to Stefan dredged up my mommy issues because it was like losing my mother all over again, when Stefan was born. And that even though I don't blame him for that (it's true, I don't; I blame the bad medical care back then. I mean, giving birth at home? Who came up with _that_?), my subconscious does and bla bla bla.

Whatever. I'm not so good at this psychology crap.

Long story short, losing Katherine to Stefan was like losing Mother to Stefan. And I wasn't gonna let that happen again. Or something along those lines.

Damn, if I'd known this earlier I would've gotten away with all of the crap I've pulled! (As it is, I only got away with most of it.)

* * *

><p>I feel like a real idiot now.<p>

And a douche.

But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna start being humble or apologize to Stefan or stuff. I'll just go, _Hey Stef, turns out I've got mommy issues. And that's why I did what I did! Great, huh?_

Damn, I really did do a lot of shit. What about that time I almost killed Judgey? Or that time I kinda killed her grandma? Let's not forget the many ways I epically screwed up when it came to all Katherine-related matters.

Mommy, you're responsible for all this. I hope you're happy, wherever you are.

* * *

><p>But seriously, if I'm going to have mommy issues, I want to point out that it isn't my fault, and neither is all the mess all of us are going through now.<p>

Falling in love with Katherine was totally because she reminded me of my dynamic and vibrant mother, whom I had never seen in that light because she had always been very motherly and proper in my presence.

Wanting Katherine all to myself, hating Stefan and fighting with Stefan was once again, a replay of losing Mother, because now I realize that I _do _blame Stefan for Mother's death. I blame him for taking away Mother and I blamed him for taking away Katherine.

Coming back to Mystic Falls for Elena was another mistake, but maybe that was more of Katherine's fault than my issues. But technically, if not for my issues, I wouldn't have taken Katherine's 'death' so hard and so I wouldn't even be interested in the fact that there's a girl in Mystic Falls who looks _exactly _like Katherine. Hmm…

Whatever. I guess Blondie was right, even if she did just scream this to piss me off. Maybe I need therapy. _You see, doc, the thing is, if not for my mommy issues, I probably would've ignored the vampire Katherine, and so I would've died a human. And I never would've gotten all caught up in this crap with Katherine's doppelganger, Elena, who's dating Stefan. And this Klaus guy, who's the most powerful vampire ever. Did I mention that he's gonna massacre the entire town? Yeah, might wanna consider moving, doc._

But we've got bigger things right now than my personal crisis. We've got lots of things right now. Though I'm definitely sending Stefan to therapy after all this. I mean, he's basically been dating the same woman his whole life. The sad part is that he's lived for approximately 150 years, has only ever dated two women, and those two women are related, not to mention, they look exactly alike.

Sheesh. Talk about messed up!

And I thought I had issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Hmm...maybe Stefan _does _have issues. I might just have to do a sequel. And how about Damon in therapy? Anyone wanna see that? Because I would pay cold, hard cash to see the Mystic Falls gang in therapy. Along with Katherine, of course. _Now Katherine, if you could please tell us why you felt it was necessary to be such a bitch..._**

**If you guys are from **_**Baby Sister**_**, long time no see! And don't worry – once I'm done with the first SWBI (read below for more info), I'll go back to **_**Baby Sister **_**and hopefully wrap it all up within the next month or so. And if you guys remember **_**Wedding Fiasco**_**, yeah, that prologue story which lost out to **_**Baby Sister**_**? It's gonna be a one-shot now, but a super long one. Look out for that one soon too!**

**I'll see you guys soon when I update **_**Baby Sister**_**, but until then, feel free to review or PM me, and you can check out my homepage and Twitter (both of which you can find on my profile) for the occasional blurb and details on future fics and the likes.**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**April 2011.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Screw Writer's Block Initiative (SWB Initiative) is open to everyone – and I mean everyone – who's ever won against writer's block. And if you're battling it right now…well, you've got perfect timing! Focus on a small plot bunny that just won't leave you alone and write a one-shot of your choice. Be sure to mention the Initiative or SWB Initiative. Come on, let's kick writer's block's a$$!<strong>


End file.
